Shining Darkness
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Zhoom has captured practically every bounty in the Sandsea, until all that is left is low paying, easy to catch idiots. But after taking an decidedly huge contract from the ninjas, his life will change forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Artix Entertainment portrayed within.

Zhoom pulled up the last peg of his tent and stowed it away in his travel bag. His current bounty, a man by the name of Skinny Frank, was hog tied and gagged only a few feet away. The man had been pathetically easy to track down, completely inept at covering his own tracks, and ridiculously stupid when it came to choice in hiding places. He had cornered Skinny Frank at a dead end canyon within three days from accepting the contract, which was a new record, but not one to be proud of. The bounty itself was not all that worth it either, only three hundred gold for bringing the target in alive, and with someone as easy to find as Skinny Frank there was really no reason to kill him and cut the already low bounty in half.

He stood, walked over to where Frank was tied up, and nudged the sleeping man with his foot, "Time to go."

Frank rolled over, and simply looked up at him with a defeated, glazed look in his eyes. That was another thing, none of his targets ever put up a fight anymore. The instant that he found them, they ran, and when he caught them they surrendered unconditionally. It was nothing like the thrill of the hunt that he had experienced while tracking the rebels for the former emperor of the Sandsea. Not that he wished the lich back on the throne, indeed the lot of the Sandsea had improved vastly after he and Jake had teamed up to depose the tyrant, it was just that the rebels had had spirit enough to resist. He slung Frank's unresisting, limp body up onto the back of his horse and started leading the horse by the reins. he wasn't about to stress his steed with the combined weight of him and Frank. It just wasn't worth it with a bounty as poor as this. Especially when he was only a mile or so from town.

As he walked, he distracted himself from the depths to which his bounty career had sank by gazing around at the gleaming, golden sand around him. The infinite, barren wasteland that would steal the life from a body within a day if you were unprepared. It was a harsh beauty, but beauty all the same. And here he was musing poetically about the desert that he lived in. He never had the time for such thoughts before. Back then he was more concerned with escaping the pursuing members of a gang, or rebel band whose leader he had just stealthily jumped, tied up, and stolen away. Back then he was both hunter, and once he had acquired his target, the hunted. He couldn't say that anymore about any of his targets.

He began to approach the outskirts of town, and took the gag out of Frank's mouth, before speaking to his prisoner, "Almost there Frank, I hope you enjoy prison."

Frank responded, "Not enjoying yourself anymore are you? I can tell by the look in your eyes."

He shot back, "Well, to be frank, Frank, you weren't all that difficult to capture."

His prisoner made one last plea, "Well, let me go and I'm sure that I could give you a better run this time."

He hesitated, and it was a testament to how low he had fallen, he was almost tempted to release his prisoner just to have a chance to track him down again.

He responded, "Sorry, but I don't do that. Perhaps if you break out of prison I'll take you up on that."

Frank let out a sigh, "Dang... well, I had to try one last time."

He shoved the gag back in Frank's mouth, annoyed with what Frank was making him think about, "Put a sock in it."

He arrived at the jail, dropped Frank off and made a beeline for his bounty contact. He had been forced to get an agent to find him contracts because bounty jobs had become so hard to find.

He parted the tent flap and walked in, not bothering with any small talk, "Anything new?"

The veiled man responded instantly, "No. Nothing in the Sandsea anyway."

He dropped into a seated position and dropped his head into his hands, letting out a long, deep sigh of exasperation, "I almost wish that Sepulchure was still at large, then I would at least have a job."

His contact remained rather aloof, "I said there was nothing in the Sandsea, not that you have absolutely nothing for work."

He shot up, "What? Who am I after this time?"

His contact shrugged, "I can't say, but I have been looking into contracts outside of the Sandsea, and the ninja's in particular have some very valuable contracts still standing. I do not have the details on any in particular, you will need to go to Sho Nuff for that, but I know that the lowest paying job is ten times the amount you got off of Skinny Frank."

He stood immediately, "I'll be back... eventually."

The seated contact waved him out, "By all means, take your time, take as many contracts as you can. You getting paid gets me paid to."

He nodded graciously, "Then I will. And I will take every contract that I can."

One week later: Sho Nuff

Zhoom slowly walked into the Shadow of the Wind village, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Just because he was here to get bounty contracts didn't mean that he was safe. He had seen a few fellow bounty hunters being robbed by a mob of thugs. His reputation could give him some protection, but it never hurt to be cautious.

A sound in the shadows caught his attention and he drew his sword in half a heartbeat, "Who's there?"

A high ranking ninja, one of the shadow blade masters, seemed to materialize out of the darkness, "You are the ranger, Zhoom?"

He lowered his sword, but only slightly, "And if I am?"

The ninja beckoned, "The chieftain has been expecting you. Come, I will bring you before Thyton."

The ninja began to lead him through the village. The odds that he would be attacked, now that he was being escorted by the clan, was dramatically lower now, but he kept his sword out all the same. Within five minutes of being found he was brought before a ninja with a golden helm, and a red cloak, undoubtably Thyton, the leader of the clan.

The chief ninja extended a hand, "Zhoom, welcome. I've been eagerly anticipating your arrival."

He did not bother asking how or why the ninja had been expecting him. It was logical to assume that they had spies all over Lore, including the Sandsea.

Thyton continued, "I have no doubt that you are here for a bounty assignment, and have taken the liberty of pulling our top two contracts, for which we will pay 100000 and 90000 respectively for, for proof of their demise. You may choose to bring them in alive if you feel you must, and if you do we can discuss further payment."

He had to work to keep his jaw from dropping like an idiot, and replied professionally, "Who needs to die?"

Thyton handed him two scrolls, "Everything you need to know about either target is written here. Read them at your leisure, and I do hope that you accept the job. No one else has had the will to tackle these targets, much as some of my people wish otherwise." Thyton gave him a dismissive wave, "But enough talk, you have what you need. No doubt you need to to get to doing your job. So if you will excuse me..."

Two shadow blade masters, again seeming to morph out of the darkness, appeared almost instantly and escorted him out of the village. Once there he was forced to take a moment to collect himself before letting out a shout of jubilation. He felt good that he was back to being a well paid bounty hunter. If everything the ninjas offered was like this he doubted he would ever go back to the bounty hunting in the Sandsea again.

Once he was done celebrating however his instincts kicked in and reminded him that he needed to at least see who he was going after to get started. He unrolled the first scroll... and almost gagged. The contract was on Jake, who was not only the savior of Lore, but also a Death Knight with a rather deserved reputation of slaughtering literal armies that were out to get him, and the proud owner of a very large darkness dragon that wouldn't take kindly to anyone attacking his master.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Ok, no need to freak out. Just talk to Jake and see what is going on."

Thus calmed, he unrolled scroll number two... It was a contract for a woman named Lillith, with a small note written in the margins that "first target will know where she is".

He muttered to himself, "So great, either way I'm going to have to go and talk with Jake, and let him know that I accepted a bounty contract on him."

He shook his head to clear it, now wasn't the time to start worrying about such things. First he needed to get to Jake and ask him about this "Lillith" woman, and find out where he could find her. 90000 gold was nothing to sneeze at, and it would his first big payday in quite a long time, so he was dead set on seeing this one through.

Amityvale: three days later

Jake, hero of Falconreach, reclined in his living room and went over the argument that he had just had with Teresa in his head. She wanted him to be home more, but he really didn't have much choice when he got called away. She had known that there would be lots of times when he would get called away. It was kind of a package deal, and he had been quite forthright with Teresa when he had proposed... Fluffy hopped up into his lap and mewed at him.

He scratched the doomkitten behind the ear, "Yeah, you know that something is going on, don't you?"

The pet just continued to stare at him.

He sighed, "Then again... you could just be pestering me because you're hungry."

A knock on the door caught his attention and caused him to shift in his seat, disturbing Fluffy, before he stood and walked to the door. Part of him was hoping that it was Teresa so he could talk to her about that stupid argument. But upon opening the door...

He responded as he would to a friend, but he could hear it in his own voice that he didn't sound happy, "Ah, Zhoom, good to see you. What can I help you with?"

Zhoom pulled a scroll out of a hip satchel and held it up, "We need to talk."

He was suddenly intrigued by what Zhoom could need to speak to him about at this hour, "Alright, come on in. Mind the doom kitten, he hasn't been fed recently, so he might be a bit nippy. Might want to tie the horse farther from the house."

Zhoom smirked, "I already anticipated that."

He led Zhoom into the living room, "So, what is so important about this scroll?"

Zhoom tossed him the scroll and did not say anything.

He looked at it, "Ah, so Thyton finally got around to putting a price on my head. I suppose you came to find out why?"

Zhoom nodded, "That would be appreciated."

He smiled and shook his head, "I fought in the pirate vs ninja war, for the pirates. The clan has never quite forgiven me for that grave offense. Quite a few of the other adventurers that fought with me were blacklisted from the village. It's a grudge thing for the entire clan."

Zhoom frowned, "So Thyton puts a bounty on the head of the hero of Lore?"

He chuckled, "So it would seem. I never said that Thyton was a smart man, nor that the ninjas were skilled opponents in straight up warfare."

Zhoom gave him a disbelieving look, "But the ninjas won the war."

He scoffed, "Sure, just because about 90 percent of the other heros of Falconreach decided to go with Thyton. Being on the losing side means nothing as long as you get your point across, and beating the stuffing out of the ninjas was pretty fun to."

Zhoom's face took on a thoughtful look, "So, I assume then, that there is a similar reason that there is a bounty on Lillith's head?"

He nodded, "Pretty much. But I can tell you right now that you'll never take her out."

Zhoom smirked, "Jake, you know me. I never give up."

He shook his head, "Zhoom, I do know that. But there are certain circumstances in which "not giving up" just isn't good enough. Such as the thought of you taking Lillith on."

Zhoom chuckled, "Oh? And what circumstance might that be?"

He let out a short laugh, "Oh I don't know, how about the fact that Lillith is a lich?"

Zhoom didn't miss a beat, "Then I guess I have no choice but to bring her in alive, after a fashion."

He let out a sigh of exasperation, "Fine, I can see that you are going to have to learn this thing the hard way. A lot like when you were training me in the Ranger arts now that I think about it. Anyways, Lillith lives in a very large mansion out in the middle of the Sandsea. You've probably ridden by it a few times already. Hard to miss really, Lillith has always had a taste for finery, the gold plated windows and crystal chandeliers are almost obnoxiously expensive. And don't even get me started on the silks..."

Zhoom interrupted him, "Jake?"

He laughed, "I got a bit carried away didn't I? But I told you what you need to know. So I'm guessing that you will be on your way soon?"

Zhoom nodded, "That's right. But, one last thing. How did Lillith become a lich to begin with?"

He fought not to laugh, "That would be because I lent her the light orb. We are old friends, her and I. GOOD friends mind you. So think on that before you decide to chase her down. I wouldn't have told you where to find her unless I was absolutely certain that you couldn't hurt her."

Zhoom waved him off while standing and heading for the door, "Yeah, sure. I'll let you know how it turns out."

After he was sure the door was shut he mumbled to himself, "I wonder, should I have told Zhoom about Lillith using the spell of eternal life that Sek-Duat tried to use. I did kind of send him off with the impression that he would be looking for a rotting corpse that floats." He shrugged and stood, "Oh well, not that I can do anything about it now. Zhoom really is going to learn that you shouldn't mess with Lillith, The Hard Way." He then slung his DOOM axe over his shoulder and went out the door to find his wife and try to make sense of the latest argument.

Sandsea desert: seven days later

Zhoom used a spyglass to survey the mansion exactly where Jake had said it would be. Smack in the middle of the desert, shining like a gem in the heavy sunlight.

He muttered to himself, expressing worry, "Where are all the minions? Aren't necromancers supposed to have legions of undead minions?" Yet, no matter how hard he strained his extensive skills of perception he couldn't make out the slightest trace of, well, anything. The sand was completely undisturbed for as far as he could see. Minus the slight tracks that he had made riding here.

He continued to muse, "They must all be inside the mansion itself, so much for making out like a thief in the night."

A voice came from behind him, "Can I help you?"

He whirled around and had his hand on his sword hilt inside of a second, "Who..."

Standing within five feet of him was a young woman. She had long purple hair that was tied into a braid that fell about half way down her back, laced with... silver thread? She was wearing a deep violet dress studded with gems in a few places. Her body slightly resembled an hourglass, with a similarly slender waist, a trait shared by the rest of her limbs... it was quite attractive. Objectively speaking anyway.

He removed his hand from his sword, she was unarmed, "Ah, maybe. Do you know of Lillith, the necromantess that lives there?" He gestured over his shoulder at the mansion.

The woman nodded, and replied, she had a very deep and sultry voice, "Yes, what of her?"

He asked what was bothering him, "How many minions does she have?"

The woman gave him a curious look, "None, she can't stand the sight of the undead."

He was shocked, "Ah... how do you know that?"

The woman smiled, which was quite pleasant, "I should know, I live there."

He sank into thought. Clearly this young woman was a servant of Lillith. That was the only way that she could know so much. Maybe she could get him inside, and if there really weren't any undead inside than maybe he could pull this off.

He heard words, but not the meaning, "Pardon?"

The woman spoke, "You must be Zhoom, correct? The famous Ranger? Might I ask why you are here?"

He nodded, there was certainly no harm in telling her after all, "Lillith has a price on her head, posted by the ninjas of Sho Nuff. I'm here to collect."

The woman didn't seem surprised, simply curious, "Really? How much are they offering?"

He replied honestly, "90000, dead or alive."

The woman seemed impressed, "My my... Thyton sure is sparing no expense in trying to get people to come after me."

It took a moment to sink in, then he did a double take, "WHAT! YOU'RE LILLITH?"

Lillith chuckled, "Of course, what, you thought I was a servant girl or something?"

He backed away slowly, drawing his sword while at the same time being appalled with himself for finding a lich attractive. Jake never mentioned anything as to what she had looked like however, upon hearing "lich" he had automatically conjured up a mental picture of a female version of Sek-Duat.

Lillith frowned, a remarkably innocent looking one to, "Come now Zhoom, surely there is no need for this?"

He shook his head, "Ah, no. Sorry but I have a job to do."

Lillith started to float about a foot off of the sand, "Why don't you just come inside so we can talk about this like civilized people?"

He set his face and shook his head again, "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Lillith smiled, "Oh, but I insist." Lillith then gestured at him with her left hand.

Against his will, he found himself sheathing his sword, and slowly walking towards the mansion.

He struggled against whatever Lillith was doing, "Wha... what are you doing to me?"

Lillith floated along slightly in front of him, backwards so she was facing him, "I am a necromantess. You should know by now that one of the skills of a necromancer is mind domination, sadly it doesn't work on the undead, or the cursed."

Without even looking Lillith waved a hand through the air and the door opened. Wow... Jake had been right, Lillith did have expensive taste. Everywhere, something was shimmering, or glowing, or just looked very, very expensive.

Despite the situation he found himself asking, "How did you pay for all of this?"

Lillith was still smiling, "You like it?"

He hesitated, before answering honestly, "Well... yes, but you didn't answer my question."

Lillith led him into a luxurious sitting room, "Most of the better pieces are tokens of admiration from many of the pirates or other heros that fought with me in the war. Those that I didn't like I sold to get other things. Does that help?"

He was forced to sit down, "I suppose. But why aren't you just killing me?"

Lillith ignored the question and started to float out of the room, "Please make yourself comfortable, I haven't had the opportunity to entertain anyone in a long time." She added just as she was leaving, "Look around if you like, just don't break anything."

He assumed that she was going upstairs to do something, but it was unnerving how silently she moved. No small wonder that she was able to come up behind him like he was just a neophyte ranger. His ears were good, but even he couldn't hear complete silence. As he was thinking this he heard a small click a ways off and it dawned on him that Lillith was just changing what she was wearing. As he heard the click he felt some semblance of control return to his limbs, so he stood and made a beeline for the door. He didn't really expect that she would let him walk out, and this thought was proven when he couldn't walk within three feet of the door, nor could he reach for any of the latches on the windows. He didn't bother trying to break anything, not that he really would have wanted to. It would have just been childish to do that anyway.

He made a full circle around the bottom floor of the mansion before dropping himself back into the seat Lillith had put him in. For no particular reason whatsoever. But he was rather irritated by how he had walked right into a trap, if he could call taking a contract on a necromantess a trap, and was stuck until she saw fit to release him. In the midst of his grumbling he shot a glance out the window. Out in the sand, was a large group of soldiers. And each one of them was a paladin.

He heard the door click again and Lillith flew down the stairs, across the foyer, and burst out the door. Holding a very large, black scythe. Intrigued by what would happen, he walked to one of the windows and watched Lillith, now wearing a long white dress, glittering with something no doubt very expensive, throw the scythe like a boomerang and knocked all of the soldiers out in one toss. He wasn't really surprised, Lillith was a lich, but he was curious as to why the soldiers had shown up in the first place. Surely they weren't here for a bounty. Were they simply just here to kill her?

Lillith floated back inside, red in the face. But from anger or embarrassment?

Lillith gave him a rather sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, they just never learn."

He gave her a questioning look, "So you are attacked frequently then?"

Lillith nodded sadly, "Most people, especially the paladins, can't get past the fact that I'm a lich. Those that don't know are the ones that keep sending me gifts."

He shot back, "So, you are deceiving all of them?"

A small glint sparked in the back of Lillith's eyes, "Ah... no. I just haven't told them, and they never ask." Lillith quickly changed the subject, "So I hope you will be staying for the night?" He was surprised, and a little confused, to hear a small, but still there, note of desperation in the lich's voice.

He replied despondently, "Do I have a choice?"

Lillith responded, with a small note of sadness in her voice, "No, I don't suppose you do. You may go outside and bring your horse into the stable if you like. Come back when you are done and I will show you to your room."

He grumbled to himself, but started walking towards the door. He wasn't about to leave his horse out in the desert, no matter the circumstance.

Amityvale:

Jake walked into the orb room of his house and gave Cysero's latest invention a tap. Something that let him talk to someone across a long distance. It was better than having to fly all over to check on things. Now he could wait to get called, and it made Teresa a bit happier, but it still didn't seem quite enough. Now however, he would be the one calling.

He tapped the orb again, "Lillith, you there?"

A transparent image of Lillith, in one of the ridiculously expensive formal dresses that she owned, projected itself from the orb, "Jake? I was waiting for you to call."

He smiled, "Hello to you to Lillith. I trust by the appearance that Zhoom has arrived?"

Lillith nodded excitedly, "Yes! Thank you SO much for sending him here. He's everything I hoped he would be. Honest, forthright..."

He interrupted, "Lillith, you aren't going to go overboard on this again are you?"

Lillith didn't seem to hear him, "... and when I'm done he won't want to leave!"

He tried again, "Lillith..."

Lillith seemed oblivious, "Oh, I'm sorry Jake, but I have so much to do. I'll talk with you later!"

The image faded as Lillith left on the other end.

He waited for a few seconds before muttering to himself, "Oh damn it. I feel so sorry for Zhoom right now. Maybe I should try and get him on the other end..."

There was a voice from downstairs, "Jake?"

He shouted back, "On my way."

He shut the orb down and headed downstairs, where Teresa was no doubt waiting to have another argument. What was he doing wrong?

Sandsea; the followng morning.

Zhoom lay on his back, staring up at the canopy of the huge bad that Lillith had given him to use. He shook his head when he thought of how obnoxiously huge it was. He couldn't stretch himself across it the short way even had he been two feet taller. How was he going to get out of this situation? He would have to make Lillith trust him enough to break off her mind domination, then he could make a break for it, but that would take quite a long time.

He sighed, "Jake, when I get back... if I get back, I'm going to punch you right on the nose. I don't care if both your wife and your dragon are right there when I do it either..."

The door of his room flew open and Lillith floated in, and she was carrying a silver tray.

Lillith shot him a huge smile, "Good morning!"

He thought, 'that depends on whether or not I call being a captive a good thing'. He spoke, "Ah, good morning to you as well." He gestured to the tray, "What's this?"

Lillith kept up the smile, which was becoming rather unnerving, "I made you breakfast." The lid of the tray floated off and showed revealed several plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast...

He cautiously glanced at the tray, then at Lillith's face, then back at the tray, "Ah... why?"

Lillith looked at him like the answer was obvious, "You're my guest. I'm supposed to do this."

He suppressed the urge to glare at her, "You are using mind control to make me stay, and I'm your guest?"

Lillith smiled again, "I'm not doing it now. Do you really want to leave?"

He decided to be diplomatic, "Well, yes."

Lillith knealt on the bed next to him, "And why do you want to leave?"

He remained polite, "No offense intended, but you're a lich. You're dead."

Lillith leaned towards him slightly, "Do I look dead?"

His eyes traveled across her body, unbidden, "No, but..."

Lillith leaned closer, "Do I smell dead?"

He started to not like where the conversation was going, "No, but..."

Lillith reached out and set one of her hands on his own, "Do I feel dead?"

He hesitated for a moment, then bolted for the door.

Lillith cried after him, "WAIT! Please don't leave!"

He didn't stop running when he got out into the desert, only whistling for his horse. Which was smart enough to leave the stable and follow.

Amityvale: two days later

Jake sat in the foyer and massaged his temples. Marriage was not agreeing with him much anymore. He loved his wife, there was no question about that, but he was having a hard time remembering that some of the time, especially when she was chewing him out for solving some random problem around Lore. There was a knock on the door.

He walked to the door and opened it, "Yes, how can I..."

Zhoom took a step forward and slugged him in the nose. Knocking him back about a foot.

He straightened his nose before responding, "Ok, I guess I deserved that for not telling you some things."

Zhoom seemed quite angry, "You've got that right. I was within inches of becoming that psychotic lich's slave!"

He shook his head and sighed, "She started getting too friendly way to quickly didn't she?"

Zhoom hesitated, "How do you know that?"

He beckoned the ranger inside, "I think there are some things about Lillith that you should be aware of." Once Zhoom was seated he took one of his own and began, "Look, you have to understand that Lillith has not had an easy life..."

Zhoom interrupted, "Really? That's it? "She's had a hard life" that makes it ok for her to make slaves out of people?"

He became a bit vexed with the ranger, "Zhoom, shut up and listen to what I'm saying or I'll sic Fluffy on you."

Zhoom shot a glance to where the doomkitten was curled up by the fire, "Ok, fine."

He went on, "I'm sure you recall just how slender she is? Attractive, yes?"

Zhoom seemed pained to admit it, "Well, I guess."

He continued, "Well, that's not a side effect of her becoming a lich. She was born like that and, as such, was as frail as a toothpick. So she couldn't play with anyone else. Move on to her mage training, she could barely walk with the help of a staff. Again, not very conducive to forging friendships. I met her in the middle of my own necromancer training so brought her to Zorbak and threatened the moglin until he trained her as well. But that didn't solve the problem for long, she was insanely susceptible to illness, would have died."

Zhoom seemed to understand, "So that's why you gave her the light orb."

He nodded, "Seem to finally be getting the picture huh? I even helped her gather the ninjas for the spell. She didn't become a lich for power, she became a lich so she wouldn't die at 23. No one deserves that, excluding a certain idiotic prince Drakath."

Zhoom asked, "But, that still doesn't..."

He cut the ranger off, "Doesn't it? You already seem to have a bias against her because of what she is. People hate her, and she has been alone her entire life, so you wonder why she might rush into things. I've taken care of her like I would have done for a little sister, so you can understand if I'm getting a bit irritated with the same thing happening over and over."

Zhoom seemed dumbfounded, "This has happened before?"

He nodded, "At least six times. Lillith has become so desperate to not be alone that she is willing to take in a complete stranger and smother them with love. It's not her fault though, circumstance was not fair to her in that respect. She just does what she thinks men like, and you already know from experience that it doesn't work out the way she thinks it will."

Zhoom fell silent.

He pressed, "What? Nothing to say to that? Or have you reconsidered your opinion?"

Zhoom slowly nodded, "I, I will admit that when you explain things like that it does make sense. Perhaps I was too quick to judge."

He nodded, satisfied by the outcome, "Good, then you might want to go back and tell her that."

Zhoom shot up, "What?"

He gestured upstairs, "Lillith called me on the orb Cysero gave me. She was so distraught that she could barely string two words together. The straw that broke the camel's back, to quote the Sandsea. I think you really made an impression, more so than the last six anyway."

Zhoom hesitated, "I don't know..."

He narrowed his eyes at the ranger, "You'll go back, or I'll drag you back myself."

Zhoom waved his hands in surrender, "Ok, I'll go talk to her."

He nodded, "Good, then you had better get going, and before you ask, yes that is everything that I know about Lillith."

Zhoom frowned, "You could have told me before I went the first time."

His head fell to his chest, "Yeah, I get that. I could probably saved Lillith getting her heart shattered again."

Zhoom sighed, "I get it, no need to guilt me into it anymore." The ranger made to leave but paused in the doorway, "One last thing, a group of paladins attacked the house while I was there, Lillith took all of them out with one toss of a scythe, but when she came back inside she was red in the face, is there a reason for that?"

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Despite the vast magical power at her disposal Lillith is still very frail physically. It was probably all she could do to not collapse after the toss."

Zhoom nodded again, "I see." And shut the door behind him.

He got up and walked to the window, watching Zhoom ride off towards the Sandsea, "For your sake Lillith, I hope Zhoom is as good of a person as he is a bounty hunter." He muttered to himself, "Zhoom, you had better make things right. Or else..."

Sandsea: one day later

Zhoom stood before the door to Lillith's mansion, not quite sure of what to do. He didn't really know how Lillith would react to him coming back. Perhaps she would be furious with him and kill him, or she might act as though nothing had happened and he could simply speak his mind.

He sighed and raised his hand to knock, "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." He knocked three times.

He waited for a few seconds before gently pushing on the door, it was open. Everything looked exactly as it had been before but, something was different, and he couldn't quite place it. Then he heard it, just on the edge of his sharp hearing, a low, slow sizzling sound, coming from upstairs. He followed the sound to its source, Lillith's bedroom. When he walked in he was greeted by the sight of Lillith tied up to a large wooden stucture that resembled the symbol of the paladin order... with a paladin sword pinning her to it, the sound was coming from the sword touching Lillith's pale flesh. There was also a steady drip that he hadn't heard before, and that was coming from Lillith. The steady drip was the sound of her crying, and she had apparently been crying long enough to make a miniature pond on the floor beneath her.

He acted on instinct, first removing the sword as quickly as he could without doing any more damage, to his relief the hole closed by itself. Then he slashed the cords that were holding her up with three quick strokes. Lillith fell, limp, into his arms.

He handled her body like he would have a glass statue, "Lillith? You there?"

Lillith's eyes slowly fluttered open, "...Zhoom? I, I thought you hated me."

He replied honestly, "No, you scared me, but I never hated you."

Lillith stared up at him, "Then, you'll stay?"

He hesitated, "I, ah..."

Lillith levitated herself into a semi-seated position, "Please. I, I don't want to be alone anymore."

When she looked at him like that, there really wasn't much he could say, "Ok, I'll stay for now."

Lillith slumped against him, wrapping her arms around him, and he felt tears of joy dampening his shoulder, "Thank you, thank you so much..."

Of his own volition, he found himself returning the gesture, when he thought about it, she really was just as alive as anyone else he knew, and he supposed that was all that really mattered.


End file.
